Spilled Porridge
by thejade
Summary: Siegfried falls in love with Seung Mina, but after things heat up, he finds out more than he needs to know. BEWARE: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: Where the porridge spills

Summary: Siegfried and Seung Mina get it on

**"Spilled Porridge"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur and all.**

_**Author's Note: Siegfried is my favorite character in Soul Calibur! This fanfic is based between Soul Calibur 2 and 3. **_

Siegfried looked warily at the hooded figure in front of him. Their stance wasn't one of defense, but it did not show any sign of offensiveness either. Siegfried gripped the handle of his sword, ready for defense if the hooded character advanced too quickly.

The apparition-like figure remained still in front of him. Their whole body was clad in the black material, almost prepared to slip into the darkness surrounding them. A bag slung over their shoulder indicated that this person was a wanderer. Obviously, this person did not appear before Siegfried to fight him.

"What do you want?" inquired Siegfried, loosening his grip on the sword handle and standing to his full height. Although he had regained his soul, the nineteen-year-old still retained the massiveness that he once possessed. His shoulders were broad, broader than any human man could possess naturally, and his muscles were visible whenever he moved. His hair had grown more since his evil side, Nightmare, had been removed from his being. The long locks of golden-blond hair fell over his shoulders in waves of sunshine. His face, once round and youthful, had hardened to one worthy of a handsome man.

But Siegfried's stern expression set off his boyish good looks.

"What do you want?" he inquired again, anger tingeing the edge of each word.

The figure slowly exposed a gloved hand, holding out their palm as if to receive a gift of some sort.

Siegfried stared at their hand blankly.

"I want…" The voice was a woman's voice, soft but demanding. "I want you to give me the shards."

Siegfried's expression did not change. Did she mean?

The woman's hand became impatient. "I want the shards now!" she demanded.

Siegfried shook his head. "If you mean the Soul Calibur shards, I am sorry to disappoint you," he began, almost smirking. "But they were destroyed. Even if there were Soul Calibur shards floating around, I am not aware of where they are now."

The woman stepped forward, giving Siegfried a chance to see how her body was formed. Her outfit, though clad in simple colorful clothing, wrapped around a busty chest, a small waist, and flowed downwards, revealing her smooth, flawless hips and legs. Siegfried stifled a laugh as she neared him.

"Seung Mina?"

The figure stopped their approach.

Siegfried could only smile. "It is you!" Before the woman could protest, Siegfried grasped the edge of the hood and ripped it backwards. The girl glared at him.

"You, jerk!" Seung Mina swung at him, connecting with his jaw. He didn't flinch to the punch, but merely laughed. He quickly cleared the distance between them and wrapped his huge arms around her, pulling her into a heavy embrace, which made her drop her small bundle of possessions. "Hey! Watch it, buddy!" She struggled beneath his arms, but Siegfried only chuckled some more and began laying kisses on her neck. She struggled even more.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to get Scarlet Thunder!" But the young man continued to lay humorous kisses all over her neck. "Siegfried!" Seung Mina pressed her hands to his shoulders and tried to pull away from him. Her face came forward in time to connect with one of Siegfried's lips, which had continued their kissing rampage.

Their eyes flew open with bewilderment as their lips met in a small, sweet kiss. Seung Mina stared into Siegfried's eyes, her brown eyes revealing astonishment. Siegfried couldn't believe it! He had kissed her on the lips!

He blushed.

The flat side of Scarlet Thunder struck his arm.

He yelped in surprise.

"You stupid jerk!" Anger flashed through Seung Mina's eyes, as she assumed an offensive stance, her trusty Zanbatou gripped in her gloved hand. For such a small girl, she could wield a heavy weapon like Scarlet Thunder better than a man. Siegfried smiled at his thought as he rubbed the bruise forming on the side of his arm.

Seung Mina reacted to his expression. She swung the weapon low at his feet, but Siegfried jumped away from Scarlet Thunder, laughing as he did. Her reaction was amusing…and cute. Of course, he would never tell her how beautiful she was to him. She seemed more angered by his gleefulness than her missed targets as she brought the Zanbatou to hit a target that would hurt.

Siegfried leapt away from the blade, but was too late. It sliced open his pants, and fearfully, at the crotch of his pants. His hands instinctively went to his exposed skin. He could feel his face burning up with humiliation.

Damn karma.

Seung Mina stopped her attack as soon as she saw the sliced material and a flicker of loose skin before he had covered it with his hand. She placed a hand over her eyes and turned away, smiling as she did so. She drifted towards the small bonfire near them where his deserted dinner—porridge—sat in a bowl on a log. "Uh…I'm sorry, Siegfried! But you were laughing! How did you think I was going to react?" Although she wasn't facing him, Siegfried could read her aura very well: she was silently laughing at him.

Revenge took the best of him, for he grasped the cloak that Seung Mina was still clad in and ripped it off her body. She gasped in astonishment and turned in time to see him claiming her cloak around his waist to hide his…area.

Siegfried watched as the girl blushed deeply. She must have read his thoughts, for her anger burst forward again. "You stupid, stupid jerk!" Was that all she could call him! Her Zanbatou had been abandoned once she caught an eyeful, so she grabbed the nearest object—the porridge—to fling at him. Before Siegfried could react, his dinner splattered in his face. He continued to stare at Seung Mina through the dripping porridge, feeling humor instead of anger bubble up. He had paid her back for her mistake, so there wasn't anything but humor and fun and games left to toy with.

Seung Mina's laughter met his—and most likely, every animal's—ears with a resounding echo. She held her side as she laughed uncontrollably.

Siegfried casually wiped his hand over his face to remove some of the porridge as the rest continued to drip slowly down his chin, neck, and chest. The porridge he extracted became his humor. He flung it at Seung Mina, who, without recovering from her laughter, could not react in time to avoid it. The porridge onslaught nailed her in the face and traveled down her neck and her chest, and into her shirt, which immediately soaked. Siegfried stared at her chest, dumbfounded, as he became more aware of her womanly curves.

Immediately, Seung Mina seemed to recoil under Siegfried's stare. She grabbed her deserted weapon and started for the darkness of the forest around them. "I'm going to the hot spring, you jerk!" she yelled in fury as her body vanished into the night. He heard her mumbling under her breath as she walked towards the hot springs deeper in the forest. He only shook his head, but remembered that he also had porridge dripping over his body.

* * *

Seung Mina stomped through the woods, feeling insects zoom in on her porridge-dripping body and cling to her peachy-pale skin. She swatted at the air, her anger fuming. She came up to the hot springs that seemed to call out to her sticky body. Seung Mina quickly pulled her clothes off, trying her best not to get any remaining porridge on her face as she pulled her tight shirt over her head.

She stuck the blade of Scarlet Thunder into the ground nearest to the hot springs. The cautiousness of this action would prove to be thoughtful and rewarding if there were a surprise attack on her while she bathed. Seung Mina stared at the weapon for a moment as she recalled why she loved it so dear.

Her father wanted to teach her his martial arts very badly, but her mother did not permit it. She feared that her daughter would take down the wrong path and begin a terrible and deceitful life. Her father, the dojo master, thought otherwise, but still respected his wife's wishes. When her mother died, however, Seung Mina roamed her mother's room to recall memories of her. In her moment of reminiscing, Seung Mina discovered a weapon hidden in her mother's room. It was none other than the Zanbatou she looked at now.

Seung Mina gave the upright weapon an affectionate pat as she plunged her foot into the steaming water. The steam seemed to liberate any anger that Seung Mina felt. As she sank into a sitting position in the hot spring, she released a sigh of relief. Her chestnut-colored hair slipped over shoulders in wet waves. She began to bath the porridge from her face, shoulders, and chest.

She noticed how long her hair had grown since…since ever. Her hair was almost to her butt. She wasn't one to notice any of her feminine features. It wasn't like there were men throwing themselves at her for her hand in marriage. More like groveling, actually. Seung Mina despised pathetic men. She could snap them like a twig. Only recently did she notice that men acknowledged her presence, not as a fighter, but as a woman. It irked her deeply sometimes, especially the older men who leered at her with missing, yellow teeth. How dare they address a woman in such a manner!

Seung Mina knew the kind of man she would want to marry. He had to be a man of great fighting skills, with an intellectual mind to match. He had to appreciate her as both a woman and a fighter while allowing her some independence whenever she became too closed-in. And he had to be handsome.

_Come to think of it, Siegfried is handsome_, Seung Mina thought as she ran her hands through her long hair. _He's a very good fighter, too._

She had encountered him during the whole Soul Calibur adventure, where she fought him for the Soul Edge shard. He was Nightmare then, a massive, dark-velvet master of evil, with his even-bigger sword. He had defeated her because of his pure strength behind every blow, and she had underestimated his speed. She thought, because of his massiveness, he would be slow. Instead, Nightmare had been a fraction slower than her, and recovered far quicker than any human could achieve. At the end of the fight, Seung Mina was just glad he hadn't destroyed her.

Her second encounter with Siegfried, not Nightmare, came with another wave of anger from her end. She wanted to find out why a young lady by the name of Talim was searching for the Soul Edge shards. The girl was only sixteen! Seung Mina was sure that Siegfried would have the shards, or if not, have information about them. She searched the lands far and wide until she met him in Peking of China.

It seemed that he had been searching for her to apologize for his time as Nightmare. Seung Mina did not want to underestimate such a formidable foe, so she challenged him, thinking that Siegfried was Nightmare. In the battle between her and him, the anger from her defeat swept Seung Mina and took her blindly into an offensive attack. Siegfried, in trying not to hurt her, reflected the attack with his strong defense, which knocked Seung Mina unconscious.

When Seung Mina awoke from her slumber, she found that she had been unconscious for almost three days. In that time, she had been relocated to an unknown forest where her foe had built his humble home. It was a small cottage-like house, with only one room, a kitchen, and a large sitting area. Seung Mina discovered he had left food for her, so she greedily ate until her stomach was full. She found all of her possessions and Scarlet Thunder and quickly escaped the home before he returned.

Seung Mina had run away to find out more about the shards. He wasn't going to help her, so she didn't bother to stay. Instead, she roamed more of China in search of them. She dawned the hooded robe to conceal her identity as well as her body.

She didn't need anybody ogling her figure. Seung Mina stood up to thoroughly wash her legs. Although she knew she had a great body, she had enough to worry about.

Almost on cue, some nearby bushes parted and Siegfried emerged from the plants. Seung Mina, scandalously bent over from washing legs, froze in shock. Siegfried's eyes opened in bewilderment.

The scream was ear piercing. Sleeping birds awake with an annoyed shriek and flew in surprise from the direction of the blood-curling scream.

Seung Mina quickly ducked into the water to conceal her naked body. "What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed in horror. "I'm taking a bath!"

Siegfried looked away and held out a pink robe, blushing a bright red as he did so. "Um…" He fumbled, "Um…You left your robe, so I brought it because you would have nothing to wear but wet clothes."

Seung Mina felt her face burn up with humiliation. _Damn_, she thought, _I forgot about that_. Even if she had washed her porridge-soaked clothes, she would be wet, which would mean the possibility of getting sick.

"Fine, just leave it!"

Siegfried inched forward and laid the robe gently on a nearby rock before heading off into the woods, his head turned the entire time. Seung Mina stared after him, his back muscles moving as he quietly headed back for camp. She admired his back before he disappeared into the darkness.

She waited until she was sure he wasn't in site before exiting the hot spring and running for her clothes. Quickly, the girl submerged them into the hot water and scrubbed the porridge and dirt from in the material. The steam quieted her nerves as she finished wringing out each particle of clothing. As soon as she wrung out as much water from them as possible, Seung Mina dawned her pink robe and wrapped it around her body. She plucked her Zanbatou from the earth and began her way back to the warm campfire.

* * *

Siegfried had almost exploded when he fell upon her naked body. She was bent over, her flawless legs showing ripples of muscle as his eyes had traveled up her bent body. From the angle he could see, Siegfried's eyes went up to her butt, which was big and firm looking, with enough womanly shape from her hips. Between the cheeks of her butt, laid the most tantalizing piece of artwork on a woman he could have ever laid eyes upon. The only thing that could pry his eyes from her beautiful body was her scream.

Siegfried would have gladly missed that moment to spare his ringing ears. He had quickly left the robe, escaped the murderous woman, and walked for a nearby hot spring, where he bathed away the drying porridge from his surface layer of clothing. After scrubbing his body rapidly and pulling on clean, dry clothes, Siegfried had made his way back to camp.

Now, seated at the campfire, Siegfried had wished to take the wonderful beauty when he had the chance. Seung Mina was intelligent and beautiful and a great fighter. Who wouldn't want to have a woman like that to slip out of their hands?

The fire seemed to be letting off more heat than usual. Siegfried stood up and unrolled his blankets and furs. No matter how warm the fire would be right then, he knew that the night would sweep away the heat and he would need blankets to stay warm.

Suddenly, his mind wandered back to Seung Mina. Did she have blankets to keep her warm? Siegfried shrugged. Being as independent as he had seen her, she would probably refuse the offering anyway and sleep on the hard ground. Siegfried sighed and closed his eyes to envision Seung Mina again. _What a woman!_ He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes to find that Seung Mina stood over him, her hands on her curvaceous hips and her hair hanging halfway over her face. She absentmindedly swept her hair over her shoulder and glowered at Siegfried. "How dare you!" Seung Mina huffed, her face still bright pink from her bath. "First, you stumble on me while I'm naked, then you take up all of the blankets! What the hell!"

She grabbed a section of his furs and pulled them off his body. Reluctantly, Siegfried separated a small stack of blankets for her and pulled the other half over his body. He turned his back to her as he laid on his side. He heard her extinguish the fire with a nearby bucket and lay down to sleep. Siegfried almost chuckled at her wrestling with the blankets, hearing her spill harsh mumblings from her lips. Finally, she laid still, and before Siegfried realized, he heard her soft snoring.

* * *

"Siegfried…" The voice was soft, a whisper. "Siegfried…" He started from the sound of her voice. As he sat upright, he realized that it was Seung Mina who sat in front of him. Her hair fell over her shoulders carelessly, her robe slightly opened to expose a little bit of skin. She sat on her heels, her hands in her lap. Siegfried thought she looked like a priestess, for her pale skin showed gracefully by the moonlight.

Her beautiful face seemed to be peaceful, almost like she were sleeping, but her eyes showed with a certain dull gleam to them, less fervor than there usually was. The vibe that Siegfried received from her was one he had not felt before.

Seung Mina pressed her hands to the ground as she neared him until she was nose to nose with him. Her sweet smell wafted up to Siegfried's nose, making his insides burn of desire. He stared into her chestnut eyes, seeing the inside of her being. Seung Mina was a sweet soul with the workings of a nightingale. She never wanted to be restrained with the normal life.

The girl laid her small hand on his shoulder and brought her lips to his lips, enveloping him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back hungrily, to his surprise, while his hand found the side of her face. When they parted, Siegfried could only gaze back into her eyes, a pensive guise filling his face. Seung Mina's robe had loosened to where Siegfried could view her full, round breasts. His loins burned with desire at the sight of her bare chest, and he blushed at the emotion.

Siegfried watched her as she lifted the blankets and furs and crawled under the blankets with him. She laid on her side, facing him with expecting eyes. Siegfried lowered himself down into the blankets until he was level with her. He pulled her to him and he kissed her softly on the lips. She responded back with the same passion, making his heartbeat almost skip.

Seung Mina's hand went for his shirt and unbuttoned the clasps while she kissed him. His shirt fell open, and to his surprise, she began to loosen his trousers. Siegfried quickly came to the realization of what she was trying to do. He pulled away from the kiss to look at the girl, but she had escaped him to completely take off his pants. Before Siegfried knew it, he was naked underneath the blankets.

He looked down at himself in surprise, and then glanced at the girl. The pink robe had fallen from her body, her flawless skin meeting with his skin. The touch of her soft skin electrified Siegfried's insides. Her leg came over one side of him, and within a few seconds, she was on top of him, kissing his neck and his lips.

Siegfried became very aware of every inch of her body; her big breasts, her flat stomach, her round butt, her curvaceous hips. His body responded to her soft, beautiful body.

To Siegfried's surprise, she rested her mound on top of his erect manhood. He stared up at her with astonishment. _This can't be happening_, he thought. _This is just too much…_ As soon as her wetness came in contact with his member, Siegfried's thoughts dissolved, and all he could think about was entering her. He grabbed her hips and fixed her body to where his manhood could plunge straight into her. She kissed him on the lips again, this time, parting his lips with her tongue and searching his mouth with it. He took that as her invitation.

Siegfried entered her slowly with the first thrust he gave, and on the second thrust, he felt his manhood enter her completely and slowly. He closed his eyes and gave a low moan to the pleasure he felt. She let out a small moan as he thrusted more deeply into her. He thrusted faster and deeper into her, feeling every inch of himself as he went faster and faster. His breath came in short exhales as his thrusting became even harder and faster. Seung Mina's body moved in unison with his, while his forward thrust met with her forward thrust, making him go even deeper into her.

Soon enough, Siegfried could feel the on-comings of an orgasm as he felt a searing hotness go through his manhood. Seung Mina, whose breath came in short gasps, began to let out sounds of ecstasy. This spurred Siegfried to thrust harder and faster, plunging deeper and deeper into her dripping wetness as she gave one last yell of ecstasy and opened up, until the passion exploded and semen left his manhood. He groaned her name and clung to her body, letting the spasms take him to thrust into her, his whole body shaking with the last onsets of the orgasm.

When his arms loosened around her, they fell back against each other onto the blankets, both still gasping for breath. Siegfried wiped the sweat from his face and tried to catch his breath. Finally, with his breath even, he turned to her to gaze at the beautiful girl. She stared back at him with a smile. He reached forward and wiped the sweat from her brow, then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I didn't think that would happen," Siegfried whispered in a raspy voice. He pulled her to his body and wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Since we've parted last time, all I could think about was you. I'm not sure if this was supposed to happen, but I hope it was. Now that you are here, I'm not letting you go a second time."

He glanced down. She was fast asleep, her face as peaceful as ever. _That was fast_, Siegfried commented silently. Tenderly, he kissed her lips again and allowed the drowsiness to make his eyes close.

Before he fell asleep, he heard a soft voice from before him. "My husband…" The sleep took Siegfried into its dreamland. He forgot about the soft words.

* * *

An ear-piercing scream awoke Siegfried. Birds flew in terror and Siegfried looked around him in quickness. _What the…_ He glanced up in time to see Scarlet Thunder's blade cut some of his long head hair. Siegfried instantly rolled away and climbed to his feet, the blankets held at his waist. His eyes bulged at her naked body…armed with a deadly Zanbatou.

Scarlet Thunder cut at him with almost fatal accuracy as Siegfried dodged the blow in time. It barely grazed his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood on his face. Another swing headed for his loins, but he back flipped away from the blade to avoid its scary onslaught. Landing, Siegfried faced Seung Mina with bewilderment in his eyes.

"What are you doing!" he bellowed with horror. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Seung Mina's face showed only fury. "What the hell!" she screamed back in anger, her Zanbatou pointing at him. "Did you take advantage of me last night?" Why am I naked!"

Siegfried felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Um…" he fumbled softly, trying to explain. "You came to me last night and invited me to—"

"I did not!" The Zanbatou swung out again, barely missing his ear. He held up his hands in helpless defenseless, still trying to explain. The blankets fell from his waist, exposing his manhood.

Seung Mina stopped swinging and stared at it, her eyes huge with bewilderment. It made Siegfried become aware of his nakedness. He stood still, shocked to move.

"Wow, you're big," she murmured, her Zanbatou lowered as her anger waned.

To his shock, Siegfried smiled underneath the compliment, and then stood to his full height as his muscles relaxed. "Thanks," he returned, "you are, too."

They stared at each other's body for only a moment before Seung Mina shook her head and averted her eyes. "I don't know what happened last night," she told him, rapidly kneeling forward and pulling a blanket over her body. She spotted her pink robe underneath the blankets and scolded as she grabbed it and pulled it on. "I was probably sleepwalking _again_…"

"You did more than sleepwalk." Siegfried found himself murmuring the words before he could stop himself. He immediately blushed.

Seung Mina stared at him with dulled anger and scolded him.

"Hey, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry."

Siegfried bent over and picked up his blankets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: This fanfic was originally intended to be a one-shot fanfic, but I extended it because I got bored at work. :) Thanks for the reviews! Also, please tell me what grammatical errors and the like I make.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where the porridge spreads

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! First off, I paired Siegfried and Seung Mina because they are my favorite characters, and because a lot of people put her w/ Hwang, which is natural. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Arggg! I'm here _again," Seung Mina groaned silently to herself, settling in the hot springs. She had her ladle this time. Almost triumphantly, she filled it with the warm water and poured it over her head. As she bathed, she found herself humming a soft tune. For her bathing time, Seung Mina did not worry about anything. For some reason, she was extremely calm, like everything was all right. Seung Mina almost wanted to question her passiveness at the current situation.

When she woke up that morning, she was completely naked and lying ridiculously near the snoring Siegfried. In her fury, Seung Mina did not gather enough information to find out what actually happened. She assumed he had taken her virginity while she slept. As soon as he disappeared to change his clothes, she was off, dashing through the woods with her (dry) possessions, making her way as fast as she could for the hot spring.

She glanced downwards at her mound through the clear water. Seung Mina smirked at her naivety. Even if he had taken advantage of her, she wouldn't have known it. Any sign of penetration would have dissolved as soon as the warm water hit her. Her hand instantly went to her lower lips, caressing them and exploring her mound to find any tears or swollen areas. She found herself imagining how it would feel like if his massive manhood entered her. The fantasy and her stroking fingers sent a chill up Seung Mina's body despite the steam.

Her mind wandered into the fantasy as her fingers continued, in hard rubs, between her lips. She felt her eyes start to close as the fantasy overtook her mind and her body. Seung Mina imagined Siegfried's manhood rubbing deliciously against her lips, asking to bite into the sweet juices dripping from her hole. She would nod and he would enter her with the utmost caution and massiveness, filling the inside of her almost instantly.

Her rubbing fingers traveled to a spot she had never touched before, and she felt a buzz in her brain begin to hum. She rubbed harder and faster, feeling a rising feeling beginning to envelope her brain and the inside of her moistness. Within a few moments, Seung Mina's middle finger was going in and out of her hole, faster and deeper, trying to be filled with it, hitting the spot that needed to be hit hard.

"Ah…ah…." She breathed, her moans become louder and faster. "Ah!" Her hole seemed to open up to her penetrating finger, a feeling of euphoria and unrealism hitting her like a wave. The spasms she experienced was none she had ever felt, her hips slightly thrusting into her still finger. Finally, the muscles around her hole finished contracting, allowing her finger to slip out slowly from their wet bondage.

Seung Mina gave out a relieved sigh, running her hands over her inner thighs to wipe away what would had been her fluids. The hot spring had already washed away her natural and slightly sticky wetness. Seung Mina sank deeper into the hot spring until the water came below her ears.

She glanced at the bright sky. Blueness. Brightness. Light. She thought of those words as the hot water relaxed her muscles.

As she stared at the bright sky, a shadow suddenly clouded her vision and a familiar face came into view.

"Siegfried!"

Seung Mina nearly bolted upright at the sight of his face. He stared at her nonchalantly, his nose nearly touching hers. She tried to cover her breasts and her bush, but she knew his eyes had already fallen on forbidden territory.

Siegfried's face looked weird, as though he were trying to stare into her soul. His unwavering stare made Seung Mina uneasy, especially since she was naked. She looked away to avoid his penetrating stare.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I am bathing?" Seung Mina demanded, realizing that he only had a towel over his…area.

He stared at her for a little longer, making Seung Mina's face turn crimson. Siegfried suddenly turned his attention to something other than her face.

"You…you don't remember?" came his soft inquiry, looking in the distance passively.

"Remember what?"

"What happened last night," he replied softly, his voice a whisper against the air. Seung Mina turned her attention back to him and glowered at him. As if he felt her icy stare, Siegfried met her gaze with gentle eyes. "You whispered my name. You stripped me of my clothes and we laid beneath the covers naked. I didn't initiate any of it, you did. I thought it was you, but it wasn't you. You were asleep, but your body was not."

Seung Mina couldn't believe her ears! It had happened. She gapped as her head lowered to gaze into the water. His hand came forward and tipped her chin upwards, making her to look him in the eyes.

"It wasn't you," Siegfried's lips breathed. His statement sent chills down Seung Mina's bare back. "It's all right. I suppose there's a spirit floating around here, awaiting a body to inhabit. I believe that you were under the influence of that spirit last night, so the memory wasn't yours." His eyes were filled with sorrow as his eyes continued to plunge into her being. "I am truly sorry for being your first, the one you didn't love. I have yet taken another piece of your pride from you."

Seung Mina wanted to be angry, wanted to thrash him over the head with her Zanbatou, but she couldn't find it in her. Those sad blue eyes, that handsome face, the right words and emotions, she couldn't be mad at someone who only held guilt for what he had done. It all couldn't be helped.

"Siegfried…"

His eyes searched her face, and then he broke into one of his dazzling smiles. "Yes?"

Seung Mina leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. She quickly moved herself out of the hot spring and took up her robe, wrapping her glistening body beneath its warm material. She quickly grabbed her gear and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Months felt like years to Siegfried as he settled into his favorite chair within his small home. He was glad to be in the comforts of his home after months of traveling in the forests of China. Although he had accomplished his task of meeting Seung Mina in the forest and apologized for all of the pain he had caused her, he felt empty again. After that kiss she had softly brushed against his cheek, she had disappeared again from his life again. It disturbed him greatly to lose such a beautiful girl to her independent ways, especially when she wasn't a very good stealth tracker.

Siegfried gave a sigh as he glanced at the book in front of him. It filled him with emptiness to be without her. It had been short, barely a full day, but he had made love to her, and fell in love with her. He ached for something of hers to meet him again; her scent, a lock of hair, anything to remind him of her would had been suffice to keep his heart from aching.

Why was he so oblivious? She didn't love him. She was just there for a blanket and the blazing fire. How could he allow his emotions to cloud his judgment? Siegfried banged his fist against his wooden table, grunting as he did so.

"I'm so stupid!" he bellowed in anger, banging his fist again.

"Yes, you are."

Siegfried glanced up at the unknown figure in his doorway. She held Scarlet Thunder in her hand.

"Seung!" He quickly pushed back his chair and rushed at her, enveloping her into an embrace. The girl's arms didn't leave her side and her back remained rigidly straight as her expression stayed blank. Siegfried stared her face in confusion at first. Realization immediately dawned on him, causing him to release Seung Mina. "You're not Seung Mina."

It smiled very slightly. "Good," it breathed, leaning Scarlet Thunder against the wall and dusting off the dark cloak. "You're smart as well as handsome."

Siegfried backed away from her. "You must be a strong willed spirit to control her body during her conscious hours," he retorted sharply.

Its smile grew bigger, her eyes still dull and passive. "I am not strong willed, my dear Siegfried, but I am kind," came her confident answer. "I politely asked her if I could borrow her body so that I can finish my business."

"Then why are you here?" questioned Siegfried, his eyes sharpening at the thought of Seung Mina's spirit being suppressed as her body was taken hostage. "As a spirit, you were haunting that forest for whatever business caused you to become what you are now. Is your business afar from the forest?"

It shook her head. "I was not confined to that forest. I died in a forest near here," it answered wistfully, gesturing through the window at the hill that loomed in the distance. "My husband and I were walking through this forest to find some flowers for my mother's vase. Bandits came and murdered us." Its borrowed eyes became sad. "At least Fate granted that we died together. He moved on in knowing I was with him, but I stayed behind."

"I couldn't just leave without telling my family goodbye. I knew I should have gone, but I needed to know if my younger sisters and my mother and father were all right. But there wasn't a body to accept me. I wasn't strong enough and they were too busy."

Its eyes met his gaze. "But then, this girl came into town, seeking you out. When you knocked her unconscious, her heart willingly accepted me. That was why she became ill and fell into a disturbed slumber for three days. Unfortunately, her mind would not consciously know of my existence in her body, so I had to remain dormant."

Siegfried's face turned bright red suddenly. "Then why did you possess her body for us to…" He trailed off, knowing that she knew what he meant.

"You see," explained the spirit, "conditions apply to spirits, most of which are different because we die in different situations. My condition was that I could possess the body when I came across a reincarnation of my past."

"A reincarnation!" Siegfried's head felt light all of a sudden. "Don't tell me…"

He remembered those soft words that it had whispered that fateful night.

"My husband's reincarnation." As Siegfried looked away, it went on with its story. "You see, it was more than twenty years ago, so he must had reincarnated almost immediately."

Siegfried merely blinked at the information. So, she was in Seung Mina's body and he was the reincarnation of her husband. It wasn't their fate that brought them together. It was the fate of a couple that sent them to meet. Siegfried's eyes narrowed at the spirit.

"I am not meant for this woman."

It nodded in agreement, its eyes filled with sadness and guilt. "I am very sorry that this had to happen." It stepped forward to place a sympathetic hand on his massive shoulder. Although it looked like Seung Mina, it wasn't her. He could almost smell the spirit's musk from Seung Mina. Why hadn't he known before they made love that night? "I will leave soon so that you will find the one you are meant for. I will exit this body in the same fashion I entered. Seung Mina will be sick again for another three days."

Siegfried looked down at his feet, sorrow filling his expression. It pained him to know that Seung Mina was not the one for him. She was meant for another man, and he was meant for another woman. "Was I really in love with Seung Mina then?"

He felt it place Seung Mina's hand over his heart. His eyes fell on her smiling face. "I woke up love in your heart because love is familiar to it," it responded. "You have my husband's spirit in your soul, so you fell in love with my spirit as well. But you thought I was the girl. I would assume you did fall in love with the girl."

Everything went blurry for a moment. Siegfried blinked to find himself on the verge of tears. "Will you be leaving soon?" he asked quietly, forcing the tears away from his eyes.

Its lips touched his cheek, making him look up in surprise. "Yes." It took his large hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Even without me in this body, you will feel your emotions towards this girl. It will be all right. Everything will work out. Trust in my words."

As if to bid him goodbye, it pressed Seung Mina's hand to his cheek and gave him a wide smile. Siegfried touched his hands to her cheek, mimicking her actions, sadly smiling down at the spirit. He felt her aura change as her hand fell and her body went limp. Siegfried caught her before she could hit the floor. Taking her in his arms, he took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

She would be sick for a while again.

* * *

Light hurt. Light was too bright. _Ow!_

Seung Mina blinked as her thoughts seemed to wake up from whatever slumber she had been in. She shielded her eyes from the light and slowly sat up, trying to figure out why it was so bright.

_Dammit!_ Somebody had left the window drapes open for the sun to stream its ultra-bright rays right into her eyes. She frowned, for it didn't look like the inn she had last checked into.

_Where am I?_ Seung Mina heard a resounding snore come from near her. She glanced down to find the handsome Siegfried fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. His body was seated in the chair, but his upper body was leaned on his arms on the bed. His long blond hair fell over his shoulders in golden waves, his handsome face peaceful and angelic.

Seung Mina stifled a scream. What was she doing here again? She tried to backtrack her travels, but she couldn't recall what had happened since she fell asleep in the inn. She had become more exhausted as the days went by without knowing why. Her conscious hours lessened and decreased so much, Seung Mina wondered if she were possibly pregnant.

She had gone to a doctor in Peking to check if she had a child growing in her womb, but to her fortunate luck, she wasn't with child. So what had made her tired? Seung Mina couldn't remember. Now she was in Siegfried's home again and she stared down at the handsome young man.

Feeling eyes on him, Siegfried's eyes fluttered open and stared back at Seung Mina. As he pushed himself up from his uncomfortable sleeping position, he smiled at Seung Mina. She noticed the dark circles forming beneath his eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted, smiling brightly as he did so.

She continued to stare at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"Were you by my side this whole time?"

"Yes. You kept screaming and saying things in your sleep." He looked away.

Seung Mina swung her feet over the bed and stood up, but dizziness took a hold of her head, making her sway. Immediately, Siegfried was at his feet, steadying her body. She sank back onto the bed and shook her head, trying to steady her mind as well.

"Whatever you need, Seung Mina, I will bring it," Siegfried told her. "What do you want?"

All she could do was gaze into the tired boy's face. His face was flushed, as though he had run someplace. Before Seung Mina could think, her hand came forward and pressed against Siegfried's forehead.

"You're burning up!" she cried with surprise, staring at him sympathetically.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, it's just too much excitement," Siegfried returned, gently removing her hand from his forehead and holding both of her hands. "I'm fine." The smile he gave her seemed to lift away Seung Mina's dizziness. "Now, what do you want? Soup, maybe?" She blushed and nodded. He beamed even more and stood up, patting her head affectionately as he did. "All right. I'll be back."

Seung Mina watched the young man stand up and head for the door. She realized he was dressed in commoners' clothing, with a white collared ruffle shirt, a brown vest, and mahogany-colored trousers. His boots clunked on the floor as he stepped. Seung Mina noticed how much thinner he had become since the last time she had seen him. His frame was thinner, but because of his massiveness, thinning down made him look more masculine instead of grotesquely inhuman.

Suddenly, Seung Mina's reverie snapped away from her and she glanced at the floor. He laid there.

* * *

Seung Mina managed to drag Siegfried's limp body to the bed and lift him onto the mattress. She pried his boots off his feet and began to take off his restricting clothing. _Jeez, he stinks…_When he laid on the bed with only his trousers and socks on, Seung Mina spread the covers over his body and propped a pillow beneath his head. She felt his forehead and face to find that he had a definite fever.

_Jeez, this isn't fair,_ thought Seung Mina as she made her way for the kitchen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! I decided to put in some action w/ Seung Mina by herself to liven things up:)**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where the porridge gets cold

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Anyways, this chapter takes on a more lemon-ish sense. I tried to keep the humor intact, but it was kind of hard because Siegfried is sad (sniff my poor Nightmare). Oh, there are about 3 scenes with action in this chapter.**

She began to take care of the sick young man, carefully spooning him soup and water into his half-asleep body. He would lapse into sleeping fits, sweat glistening on his forehead as he fought whatever demons tortured him in his dreams. Seung Mina could only watch over him. The day wore away quietly as Seung Mina watched the slumbering Siegfried.

He really was handsome. Far more handsome than stupid Hwang, decided Seung Mina. Why did she concern herself with that stupid fool? Seung Mina shook her head to shake him out of her head. Right now, Siegfried was sick, and she was the only one who could take care of him.

Before long, sunlight dissolved into dusk, waiting for the moonlight to seep into the earth. Seung Mina locked the doors and secured the windows before closing the drapes. She returned to her spot next to the bed and watched over the sleeping man. He was in another sleeping fit, but it wasn't as bad as the other ones.

He tossed around a little bit before calming down. Seung Mina rested her chin against her arms on the bed and watched his sleeping fit dissipate. When he went back to sleep, Seung Mina decided to fall asleep as well. She was on the verge of drifting asleep when she heard him.

"I love you…I love you, Seung…I love you…" The words were strained out, his voice cracked. Seung Mina lifted her head to look at the young man, and found tears streaming down his face. He was crying in his sleep. "I love you…"

_How?_ She pushed herself up from her sitting position and crawled onto the bed next to Siegfried. Gazing down at his sleeping face, Seung Mina lapsed into her reverie. _How could he love me when he doesn't know me?_ She smiled despite her thought. She had hoped that he would have some sort of emotion toward her. That meant that he had not taken her for just the joy of pleasure.

Seung Mina leaned down and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Her lips lingered near his face for a moment before drifting to his lips. She hovered above his lips before touching them. It sent a buzz through her. She moved away from his face and laid next to him. Before long, Seung Mina fell asleep on Siegfried's arm.

* * *

Siegfried was awake before Seung Mina, realizing that he had been ill with a fever for the last day. He was surprised to find his arm weighed down by something, which turned out to be Seung Mina. Siegfried peered down at the sleeping girl and felt her forehead. She wasn't feverish anymore and her skin color looked healthy. She wasn't sick anymore.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. She moved to the small touch, but immediately fell back asleep. Siegfried pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed, looking for his shirts and boots. He found them neatly washed and folded on a nearby chair. After he pulled his clothes on, Siegfried quickly dashed out of the home for the river, some dirty laundry and buckets in his hands. _Ah! It's freezing outside!_ Siegfried ignored the cold air and continued for the river. He needed to boil some water for a bath, find some soap to wash his hair and his body, and water his plants.

While Seung Mina was sick, Siegfried had neglected his household duties. His whole mind and heart were worried over the ill girl, and he kept his guard over her. Now that she was well and he wasn't unconscious, Siegfried could continue his chores. He quickly carried the buckets to the river, his clothes in them. As if life and death depended on it, Siegfried quickly filled his buckets with water, then knelt down and washed the small amount of clothing he had brought with him.

He bounded back for his home with lightning speed. Carrying the buckets on his shoulders and running through the woods kept Siegfried in shape. It didn't build much muscle, but it did tone them and strengthen the muscle that was still there. It was also a part of his training; balancing the buckets from spilling water and avoiding painful collisions with plant life and trees needed concentration.

Siegfried made it back to his home and rapidly hung up his clothes on the line of rope outside. He carried the buckets inside and brought out his pots, spilling the water into it to boil it. When the water had boiled, he carried two pots to the bathhouse at the back of the home. The bath filled with steaming water, making his bathhouse fill with steam.

He dashed for the kitchen with the empty buckets and began making breakfast. Siegfried knew that she would be ravished, but she wouldn't be able to keep down heavy solid food. He pulled out the salted fishes he had caught the day before. They hadn't expired, thanks to the preserving salt. Siegfried picked the meat off the fish and sautéed it with vegetables. He made rice and placed half of the servings on one plate.

Siegfried gave a sigh of relief when he finished washing the dirty dishes. They had started to pile up since Seung Mina became ill. Now he had to pay the price and scrub, scrub, scrub. When he finished the dishes, he grabbed the axe near the door and went outside to chop wood. Winter was approaching and they would need some more firewood.

* * *

_Thud! Scratch! Thud!_

Seung Mina woke up with a start to the sound. She bolted up and opened the drapes, her eyes meeting a very handsome sight. Siegfried, who was clad in only his trousers and boots, was chopping wood with an axe on a tree trunk. Sweat glistened over her forehead, shoulders, arms, and chest. His hair was its own wild beast as it raised and whipped with every movement he gave.

She admired his toned, muscular body. He had slimmed down, but he still had a handsome body. His axe went up and down, splitting the wood block in half. His strength must had been great when he was Nightmare, Seung Mina determined, because his ability to chop wood in half as easily as cutting butter was impressive. She felt an arousal set into her as she watched the handsome young man.

Seung Mina's stomach growled as she thought about butter. _Food!_ She hopped out of the bed, stretched, and bounded for the kitchen. The smell of fish wafted from the kitchen and she followed the scent. She found the food Siegfried had prepared for her. Quickly giving thanks for the meal, Seung Mina began to devour the food. He had placed a suffice amount of food on her plate. She soon became full and placed the dish in the sink.

Seung Mina searched for her belongings when she returned to the room. She grabbed her robe and disappeared for the bathhouse. The bath was already steaming with warm water. Her cheeks became pink. She undressed and found a towel to wrap around her naked body.

Dropping the wood blocks into a stack, Siegfried stood up and stretched, his limbs loose and warmed from the strenuous activity. He picked up his clothing and went for the bathhouse. Before he entered the bathhouse, he pried his boots and socks off, then peeled off his trousers. Siegfried grabbed the towel he hung from a wooden bar outside of the bathhouse and wrapped it around his waist before entering the bathhouse.

He heard a gasp and discovered Seung Mina sitting on the stool, a ladle of water suspended over her outstretched leg. If this were a dream, it would be a wet dream. Seung Mina's flawlessly shaped leg led up to her… Siegfried turned to leave, but Seung Mina caught his arm.

"Good, you can wash my back," Seung Mina said, her voice jubilant and happy. Siegfried turned slowly to face her. She sat innocently on the stool, her towel wrapped around her naked body. Before he could protest, Seung Mina placed the bucket and the ladle in his hands and turned around. She pulled her hair in front of her to reveal her bare back. Her skin had few scratches and bruises that had turned into scars.

Siegfried found his other stool and sat down to wash her strong, yet delicate back. His fingers brushed against her pink skin that had softened from the steam. The touch sent a delicious sliver of electricity through his system. He pushed down the arousal and continued to scrub her back, careful not to brush too harshly against the scars.

"Thank you, Siegfried," Seung Mina murmured, almost as if she were talking to the air. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the young man. "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know anyone kind enough to take me in twice when it wasn't their fault."

Siegfried smiled graciously. "Well, I suppose I owed you more than taking you in when you're sick," he returned, rubbing the skin between her shoulder blades.

He washed her back as silence fell upon them. Siegfried's hand went down her back, her soft skin making him uncomfortable all of a sudden. He gazed at her neck and shoulders. Every inch of her seemed too appealing not to taste. He found himself leaning forward.

She felt his hands leave her back and press gently onto her shoulders. Although his hands worked strenuous jobs, they were rounded and lacked the calluses working hands held. His breath was on her ear, the tip of his tongue brushing against the lobe. A moan escaped Seung Mina's lips as she closed her eyes.

His fingers went through her long hair like a brush, gently detangling the strands of hair. Seung Mina couldn't take it anymore. She had been aroused since she saw him cutting wood that morning. She had been waiting for this moment since she had relieved herself to the fantasy of him making love to her.

Abruptly, Seung Mina stood up and faced Siegfried, taking his hand as she did. A confused expression crossed his handsome face as she stood up him and lead him to the bath. She slung one leg over the edge, then the other leg, undoing her towel and throwing it from her. She sank into the warm water and turned to peer at Siegfried, her expression taking on an expecting seductive look.

Seung Mina watched him undo his towel and fling it away from his body. He was aroused as well, for his member stood straight out from his body. She relished the sight as he joined her in the bath. As he gazed down at her with what seemed to be an affectionate expression, Seung Mina wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Seung, are you sure—"

She stopped his protest with her finger and slowly leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Take that as an invitation," she purred seductively, leaning forward again.

This time, his lips met hers with a fiery passionate she had never felt before. When she gasped from surprise, he dove his tongue into her mouth, exploring the inside with precision and tenderness. She moaned with pleasure and gave his lip a small, harmless bite. It seemed to set him off even more, his length rubbing hard against her inner thigh.

Siegfried finally ended the kiss and lowered himself until his mouth took in one of her large round breasts. She gave a low gasped as his tongue flickered over the hardened nipple. He sucked and licked the wet breast before moving to the next one. Seung Mina's hips bucked forward, wanting to accept the manhood protruding from Siegfried's body.

In response to her anticipation, Siegfried's fingers went to her lower lips, massaging and rubbing the lips and clit downwards until his fingers hit her hole. She gave a moan of pleasure as his finger slipped into the expanding hole, moving in and out of the pleasure spot. Her arousal was through the roof!

Seung Mina felt the hum of an orgasm making its way through her whole body. She let out a cry of ecstasy as the climax burst within her, sending her senses in different directions. His movement delayed and finally stopped as her muscles relaxed and his finger pulled out of the hole. Before she could gain her breath, Siegfried pulled her lower underneath him and settled on top of her. She felt his member push against the opening of her hole, moving until his whole manhood slid into the wet tight cavern.

"Oh…" Seung Mina moaned as he entered her slowly. She was itching for another orgasm and felt that his member would graciously provide another one for her. She felt him move faster inside her, sliding in and out, delving deeper and deeper into her. The water sloshed uncontrollably to the sway of their lovemaking, making some of the liquid to splash over the edge of the bath.

Even without the water, she knew she would have been wet down there, dripping wet. His thrusting remained at a steady pace, but Seung Mina couldn't take it. She wanted to climax, hard and fast. She leaned forward and captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss, running her tongue over the bottom of his lower lip. She felt the action harden him inside her and spurred him to go deeper, harder, and faster into her.

Seung Mina's moans became loud and breathless, his thrusting going faster and faster, harder and harder. She felt the on-comings of the orgasm, her hole widening to take in the fullness of Siegfried.

"Sieg…fried…." She began saying, repeatedly, whispering, losing her breath with each hard thrust. "I'm about…I'm about to…" She brought her hips upwards to meet his thrust, making the orgasm arrive faster. The explosion within her caused her hips to jerk upwards and the muscles within her hole to contract. At the same time, Siegfried's thrusting became more chaotic.

"Seung…Seung…Seung!" His member plunged deep within her and white jolts exploded inside her. The spasms in his body made his thrusts deep and hard, until they wore off.

When Siegfried pulled himself upwards, he gazed into the girl's face. Seung Mina smiled, panting as she regained her breath.

"Wow," she finally panted out, peering at him with adoration. "Wow."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, I know."

Seung Mina smiled and embraced Siegfried affectionately. "That was wonderful," she breathed softly, feeling his arms surround her. She hugged him more tightly. "And I know how you feel about me."

He pulled back abruptly, his blue eyes becoming wide with surprise. "How…how did you know?" he stammered, his face flushing a deep crimson.

"In your sleep, you cried and said that you loved me," Seung Mina replied softly, staring at him with joy in her eyes. "I am happy to know that, Siegfried. It warms my heart."

She felt his arms slip away from her body as he stood up and climbed out of the bath. Confused, Seung Mina stared after him, trying to decipher why he was suddenly distant. He turned his back to her as he grabbed his towel and dried his body off.

"What's wrong?" Her voice seemed to move him, for he stood still the moment she spoke. After a moment's silence, Siegfried grabbed his clothes and stormed out of the bathhouse, leaving Seung Mina staring after him in confusion.

* * *

Siegfried didn't remember falling asleep, but he sure did remember waking up. A bird from nowhere landed on his shoulder and _Awk_ed in his ear like a damn rooster. He immediately woke up—and nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in. Luckily, he caught a hold of the tree and steadied his body before he could go tumbling out of the tree like an amateur. The bird flew away, screaming at the person that wasn't a statue.

_Yeah, go AWK at somebody else, you dumb bird_, Siegfried thought bitterly, stretching his stiff limbs. He yawned and looked up into the sky. It was crystal blue and cloudless. Siegfried wished his brain was that way; not clouded with the stupidity of life and love. How could she love him? They hardly knew each other. How could he even love her? It wasn't lust, it couldn't be. He loved her personality and her spirit.

But it wouldn't be enough, he knew. Whatever he felt now would dissipate into the wind, hopefully grabbed by another woman. Siegfried leaned his head against the huge tree, wondering whether his woman would be as spirited and beautiful as Seung Mina.

The sound of someone panting snapped Siegfried out of his reverie. He glanced at the floor of the forest to find none other than Seung Mina, panting and practicing with her Zanbatou. She twirled Scarlet Thunder on her arm, brought it behind her back, and back-flipped into the air. As she descended from her back flip, Seung Mina stabbed the Zanbatou's spear end into the ground.

She descended and swung herself upwards, holding the weapon as her support. Impressively, when her whole body was vertical, Seung Mina held her body still, gripping the Zanbatou to steady the balance. Siegfried almost lost his breath when he saw her fall the way she came upwards. He started to move himself out of the tree, but he watched a little longer.

As her feet hit the ground, Seung Mina pulled Scarlet Thunder out of the ground and slashed it downwards in front of her. The force changed the air around her, making leaves bend away from her dangerous weapon and stones to hop.

Siegfried almost applauded at the move. It had the advantage of force and strength to hack any enemy in an overhead strike. Unfortunately, the move had its disadvantage. As Seung Mina ascended upwards and held her body, any enemy could strike her or her weapon. If their weapon was strong, the staff part of the Zanbatou would be split in half and Seung Mina would surely fall. The move made her open, but if that disadvantage weren't realized by the foe, then her advantage would grant her victory. It was creative, yet dangerous.

He smiled at her boldness. Even in fighting, her spirit shown through. He felt his sorrow envelope him into bitterness again. She wasn't his to have. She belonged to someone else. Siegfried sighed, deciding it better to get out of the tree than to sulk in it. He didn't need to bring nature down as well.

As he swung his feet over the edge and began to descend the large tree, his foot missed a tree branch, sending him hurtling for the ground. _Great._ Siegfried slammed into the forest floor like a sack of potatoes. It didn't hurt much; just his head was dizzy for a second. He sprawled on the ground for a moment, groaning as he slowly moved.

"Siegfried!" Seung Mina was suddenly at his side, grabbing his arm, pulling him to his feet. He shook his head, the dizziness disappearing as he became clearheaded. He nodded when she asked him if he was all right. Siegfried looked down at her to find those worried brown eyes staring back into his eyes, brushing his chest off as she did so.

He couldn't help but smile down at her. She returned the smile and shyly looked down, brushing off the rest of the dirt from the front of his body. When her fingers gently touched his pants, Siegfried's loins burned with fire as he remembered their bathing before he had stormed off.

The animal in him made him kiss her forcefully, holding her breasts as he did so. She gasped in astonishment when he did this. He sank them to the forest floor, his kisses becoming hot and fiery with passion. He didn't allow her to respond in the same fervor, and continued his sexual rampage.

His hand went to his trousers as he quickly undid them. Seung Mina seemed to protest his kiss, but he didn't care. Siegfried continued to kiss her as he parted her legs. His hand went underneath her skirt, pulling her undergarment aside and thrusting his erect member into her. He felt her back arch and her hands come up to his chest.

Siegfried wanted this so badly, it wasn't fair she wasn't meant for him, he wanted this, wanted to express how much he loved her. He didn't want to break the kiss, but before he could command his body to continue thrusting, he lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you…I love you so much…"

He knew she wouldn't say it back. They were both under the same logic. How could she love him if she hardly knew him? The words would be empty even if she did allow those words to pass her lips. Siegfried entered her hard and fast, wanting to be surrounded by her warmth and humanity.

She was so wet, it didn't take long for Siegfried to reach his orgasm. He thrusted even harder and faster into her when he felt the orgasm coming. Sounds of murmuring and drool spilled from Siegfried's mouth as he came inside of her hard, the spasms pushing out his seed inside of her wetness. As the jolts subsided and his breathing returned to normal, Siegfried pushed himself off of Seung Mina.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, her expression one of surprise. Before Siegfried could ask her if she was all right, sorry, and the like, the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She licked and sucked his bottom lip, making him grow hard again. Her hand went to his somewhat hard member and cuffed her fingers around it.

He gasped as she began to rub his growing erection, making him lubricate himself in a matter of minutes. Siegfried could feel his eyes rolling back as he growled with lust. He heard Seung Mina giggle at his face, and he stopped her hand. As the smile disappeared, Siegfried smirked.

"Oh, yeah?"

Seung Mina squealed in glee when he turned her over in one motion. She was as light as a feather, so flipping her over wasn't hard. He quickly parted her legs and supported himself above her so that he wouldn't crush her underneath his mass. Seung Mina glanced over her shoulder to receive a passionate kiss from Siegfried.

Then he entered her, nice and slow. His member slipped inside so easily, he almost lost his mind at the feeling. Immediately, Siegfried began thrusting deeply into her, diving his manhood hard and fast into the pleasure spot. She panted with moans and sounds of ecstasy as his movement increased and sweat glistened on his brow.

She felt so good, her wetness was so soft and wet and warm, it was no wonder men chased after the activity. Siegfried wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her bottom upwards, making her support her position on her palms and knees. He thrusted harder, holding her hips for a deeper penetration.

As they both began to move in a crescendo to the thrusting, Siegfried felt her body begin to shake. Seung Mina began to scream with pleasure, the sounds igniting Siegfried's arousal even more, and sending him to plunge his full length into the girl even faster. With her screaming his name at the top of her lungs and him gasping her name, they both came, Seung Mina contracting and taking in all of Siegfried's seed and spasms.

Finally, as they gained their breaths, Siegfried stood up from Seung Mina's sweating body and redid his trousers. He watched Seung Mina replace her undergarment and smooth her skirt before standing up. Siegfried smiled down at her when she embraced him affectionately.

"Why did you storm out yesterday?" Seung Mina's voice made Siegfried's eyes glaze over with sorrow, as though telling her would physically hurt him as well. "I didn't know what to do!" She lifted her head upwards to gaze up at him. "You jerk! If I had slipped and fell, would you have come back? You scared me!"

Siegfried broke into a small smile. "No, because your thick skull would had saved you," he mused, wrapping his arms around her. She stared up at him affectionately, her brown eyes lit with emotion. Siegfried looked away from her gaze. It hurt to look into her, knowing that in the end, she would belong to someone else. It hurt so much.

"Seung…" Siegfried finally turned his attention to her. "You're not… meant for me." The emotion in the girl's eyes seemed to falter as confusion took her facial expression. He continued, despite the change. "Divine intervention, I should say, told me that I wasn't meant for you nor you for me."

The girl stepped away from Siegfried.

A scar that had formed over Siegfried's broken heart seemed to scream again. "I am sorry, but that has been bothering me," the handsome young man replied solemnly, his gaze lowering to the ground.

"It's all right."

Siegfried looked up, surprised.

She was smiling.

"It's all right. I suppose I knew. I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt because something kept telling me that the feeling wasn't true, wasn't right." Her soft, brown eyes stared up at him filled with sympathy. "But I like you a lot. I will never forget what you've done for me—" And she leaned forward, her lips almost brushing his ear. "—and what you've done to me." With that, she pulled away, a playful grin on her lips.

Siegfried smiled. "Well, I would assume so…" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will never forget you either." He suddenly turned her around and swatted her butt, making her squeal out of surprise. She jumped away from him, rubbing her bottom with an angry face.

"What was that for!"

Siegfried laughed.

"Hey! Answer me, you jerk!"

He laughed even harder.

"Where's my Zanbatou?"

Siegfried ran, laughing as he did.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far! I know, I know, lemon, right? But hey, who doesn't like them? Anyways, I will continue this story. Don't forget to read my one-shot humorous fanfic of Kilik and Xianghua, "Sandwiches for Kilik." Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Where the porridge gets thin

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! Ok, so this chapter is just a filler chapter. Here is where you get to learn more about Siegfried's feelings towards Seung Mina and one of their training sessions. Surprise at the end. It's kind of slow here, but hopefully, it's not too slow. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey!" Siegfried chuckled as he sprinted ahead of the girl, dodging stray tree branches and shrubs as he headed towards the river. He glanced behind him to see Seung Mina falling behind. She continued to scream at him. "Hey!"

Finally, when the river bank came into view, Siegfried slowed down, his breath becoming steady before he came to a complete stop on the edge of the river. Soon, Seung Mina joined him, panting for air. He smirked at her. The girl's cheeks were rosy as her chest rose and fell in her breathing pattern.

"I suppose sparring is out of the question," Siegfried stated coyly, turning his face away from her. He wondered if she would catch his feigned tone.

"What!" Seung Mina exclaimed, looking up quickly. "I didn't run all the way here just for you to refuse our training!" Then she added quite hotly, "You jerk!"

Siegfried burst into laughter.

"Why you!"

Siegfried dodged a furious fist, still laughing. He timed her next action—a swift kick towards the ribs—and placed a pole with buckets on each side on her shoulders. She glanced up in surprise at his quickness, immediately forgetting about the buckets on her shoulders. The girl tumbled backwards, a cry erupting from her lips. When she recovered, her teeth were bared, her face filled with anger.

"Siegfried!"

He was already running off, a set of buckets filled with water on his shoulders as well. Siegfried laughed as he ran, sure that the girl would be angered with his actions. He stole a glance behind him, but he didn't see her on the riverbank any longer.

_She's probably wondering where I am already._

Siegfried turned his attention forward—in time to almost collide with the infuriated Seung Mina. The pole supporting the buckets sat neatly on her shoulders, her eyes glaring at him with pure intensity. Siegfried smirked. This was where he wanted her to be, concentrated on him. She trained better this way.

The brunette twirled around, swinging a bucket in his direction. He jumped up, scaling a tree with the buckets still steadied on his shoulders. Scurrying through the trees, Siegfried quickly found his balance and hopped from one branch to the next branch, avoiding branches that couldn't carry his immense weight.

He had seen trainings done similar to this one, where balance, speed, and precision were emphasized, along with fighting technique and accuracy for the advanced students. In some areas of China, they used bamboo poles, men of all ages hopping from one pole to the next, keeping their balance on the small circumference of space that was provided by the poles. He had seen the wonders of the practice; a student advanced well with incredible balance and speed as they picked up their fighting style and worked on their weaknesses during their play.

The sound of falling branches registered in Siegfried's mind, stealing him away from his thoughts about training. He glanced behind him. Sure enough, Seung Mina was following him, the pole with the buckets still on her shoulders.

_What a tough woman._

Siegfried smiled, sailing in the air to the next branch. He stood rigid, watching the girl catch up with him. She faced him, the angry expression still plastered to her face. He stared at her with his blue eyes, hoping to maintain his mentality of training. Every time he looked at her, he remembered what it was like to love her. It wasn't that those feelings of love had vanished when he had learned she was meant for another man. Instead, those feelings changed into something else. He didn't know what, but she always dissolved any sense of…well, sense.

He chased the thoughts of her away as she steadied herself on the branch. The buckets swayed as she finally balanced herself on the tree branch.

"We can stop if you want."

Seung Mina continued to burn a deadly hole into Siegfried's face.

"No."

Siegfried shook his head, sighing exasperatedly. "Suit yourself." He met her stare, fire ablaze in his azure-colored eyes. "You know me."

"And you don't know me." She jumped in the air towards him. Siegfried smirked, certain that he would meet her attack with a simple counterattack.

The girl suddenly tilted the pole downwards, allowing the empty buckets to slide off its support and tumble towards the ground below. Without the buckets holding her back, Seung Mina covered the distance between her and Siegfried more quickly.

_Uh oh._

Seung Mina swung her new pole towards him. Siegfried had little time to counterattack her swing. Quickly, he lifted the pole on his shoulders upwards. Seung Mina's pole came in contact with his pole, splitting it in half. Siegfried stumbled backwards, the buckets of water sliding off the broken pole halves. Siegfried fell on his rear end.

When Siegfried looked up, Seung Mina held the end of her pole to his throat. Siegfried's blue eyes widened as he realized what type of situation he was in. Seung Mina smirked. "Finally, I beat you!"

_Dammit._

Siegfried stared at the girl's smiling face. He quickly recovered his smile before laughter overwhelmed his mouth. A chuckle escaped his lips. Seung Mina began to laugh as well. In one swift movement, Siegfried pushed the pole away and grabbed Seung Mina, pulling her into his lap. His arms enclosed around the girl as he laughed.

"Congratulations, Seung," Siegfried chirped playfully, hugging her closely. Seung Mina seemed to melt into his arm. He felt her arms circle around his shoulders. Siegfried gazed down at the beautiful girl. "I'm proud of you."

Siegfried pulled away from Seung Mina. As he pulled away, his cheek grazed her cheek. He blushed deeply as she stared up at him with glowing eyes. She still managed to make him excited just by touching him. Siegfried gently pushed her out of his lap. Seung Mina stared at him with confused eyes.

"Um…" Siegfried fumbled, standing up on the branch. He looked away to avoid her beautiful face. "I wanted to ask you something. When will you be going back to your father?"

Siegfried heard Seung Mina shift her weight on the branch. He peered in her direction. Gazing into the distance, the girl appeared more beautiful and graceful than ever. A troubled expression materialized across her face. Siegfried wished he hadn't brought up the topic so quickly.

"I don't know," Seung Mina answered softly, her gaze unwavering. "Maybe—"

Siegfried's ears picked up the noise too late.

Seung Mina's eyes opened in shock.

Blood burst from Seung Mina's left shoulder.

Everything seemed to happen in silence.

Siegfried stared at the event with wide eyes.

Suddenly, all of the sound returned to his ears at the same time the pain registered in Seung Mina's body. She screamed in pain, gripping her shoulder.

Siegfried dove for her, but his ears picked up another noise. He ducked the attack with incredible agility.

As Siegfried dodged the attack, his opponent's sword cut into the supporting tree branch, slicing it in half. Without the branch attached to the trunk, Siegfried felt himself hurtling towards the ground. He turned in the air to see Seung Mina plummeting towards the forest's floor with him.

Although Siegfried didn't care whether or not he survived, he did care about Seung Mina's life. In a split second, Siegfried grabbed the falling girl and used the better part of his combat senses to grasp a protruding vine or branch.

Suddenly, he felt hands catch his wrist, ending their quick descent towards death. They glanced up to look at their rescuer. Hwang returned their glances, his face struggling with their weight. Hwang's legs were wrapped around a thick rope as his arms were outstretched to hold Siegfried's large arm.

"Jump down now."

Both Siegfried and Seung Mina turned their attention towards the ground. They were only a few feet from what would had been their deaths. Quickly, Hwang released Siegfried's wrist and allowed them to jump to the ground.

Siegfried glanced up at Hwang. "What's going on?"

Hwang unraveled his legs and joined them on the forest floor. "You tell me."

Siegfried hesitated despite his effort to refuse such wasteful emotion. "We have to leave this territory," he announced seriously. He glanced at Seung Mina, who was still gripping her shoulder in pain. Turning abruptly, Siegfried started his way towards his home. "It's too dangerous now."

"Who was it?"

Siegfried came to a sudden halt. He turned to face them.

"It's Nightmare."

* * *

**A/N: Dum, dum duuuuuum! Yup! I included Nightmare! Originally, I had wrote this story to exclude him because this was based before Soul Calibur 3 came out. Now, I get to make things more interesting, but don't worry! There's more love interests to come! Please review!**

**If you get bored, there's the "Soul Calibur Humor Fanfic Series" that's just funny one-shots about your favorite Soul Calibur characters. **


	5. Chapter 5: Where the porridge dries

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Whoo! **

**Summary: Seung Mina and Hwang run for their lives. Siegfried is afraid of Nightmare, but he knows how to move.**

* * *

Snow crunched underneath their feet as Hwang, Seung Mina, and Siegfried sprinted through the outskirts of the village, hiding behind the foliage protection. Seung Mina felt like her lungs were on fire from running. They had been running for almost an hour straight, carrying what little clothing and supplies they needed. Although the pain from her shoulder wound had eased considerably, Seung Mina still felt pangs of pain radiate from her shoulder.

Luckily, when Nightmare's weapon had sliced through Seung Mina's skin, he missed her collarbone, and instead, he hit her shoulder muscles. Thanks to Seung Mina's swift movements, she had managed to pull away from Nightmare's attack before it became truly serious than a muscle wound.

She frowned in deep thought. If she had been more careful, she would had dodged the blow completely. To her surprise, Seung Mina suddenly rejected her own thoughts. She knew that Nightmare was a walking heap of evil, with speed and muscle to back up any type of strike he decided to inflict on his poor victims. For her to dodge such strength and madly insane speed would require god-like powers. She glanced up to chase away her dark thoughts.

Seung Mina lagged behind the men, watching them run through the forest side by side. Despite the length of time they had been running, the two men—hardly even in the same area—were running next to each other. As much as Seung Mina wanted to make the announcement, the ache in her shoulder suddenly became a sharp stab.

Before she knew it, Seung Mina was dropping to one knee, her breath ragged, her hands going to her shoulder. She heard Siegfried and Hwang suddenly stop.

Siegfried was the first to reach her, his handsome blue eyes peering down at her with deep concern. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, his hands already on her shoulder.

Seung Mina smiled weakly at him. His concern was cute.

"I'm fine, Siegfried."

Without warning, Hwang grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. Siegfried shared the same almost-angered, yet confused expression with Seung Mina.

Seung Mina voiced the shared opinion. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

Hwang didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at her shoulder as he quickly undid her bandages. Before Seung Mina could protest, Hwang was rubbing herbs from an unknown source on her wound, making the pain away. Seung Mina blinked, mystified by Hwang's behavior.

Siegfried roared with anger. "You had to grab her like that! You inconsidera—"

"We have no time for this," Hwang interrupted seriously, redressing Seung Mina's wound without looking at her. Seung Mina glared at him.

"You could had said something," Seung Mina argued, smacking his hand away.

Hwang stared at her. Seung Mina shut her mouth suddenly. His brown eyes burned with silent anger, making Seung Mina immediately quit her protests. Siegfried, however, turned his flames on Hwang.

"She has a deep wound on her shoulder, and we've been running for an hour straight. We need to rest."

Hwang turned on his heel. "We have to keep moving. If the rumors about Nightmare are true, he'll appear before us by dawn."

Siegfried growled, his movement quick and deliberate. Seung Mina smiled at her friend's physical power. Within the second Hwang's sentence ended, Siegfried grabbed Hwang's leg and held him in the air by it. Hwang dangled in shock.

"I would know," came Siegfried's dangerous response. "I used to be Nightmare."

Hwang glared at Siegfried from across the fire, his eyes unwavering from his enemy. Just seeing Seung Mina sitting so close to the foreign heathen made Hwang's face burn with anger and humiliation. He watched her touch Siegfried's shoulder as the foreigner finished telling his story.

"I was locked away inside Nightmare, thanks to Soul Edge, but Raphael freed me from my mental captivity. I used what little strength I had to stab Soul Calibur into Soul Edge." Siegfried stared at his hands. "I remember that horrid armor falling from my body like a shell. From that day on, I have roamed the world as a human, hoping for redemption."

Hwang's eyes narrowed. "If you are looking for redemption, why have you taken this girl as your lover?"

The crickets apparently had no answer for Hwang. Instead, he received dumbfounded expressions from the seated warriors. Hwang didn't care. He was more concerned with Siegfried's relationship with Seung Mina than his ridiculous past.

"She is not my lover," was Siegfried's simple answer. "Not anymore, anyways."

Hwang felt his face become strewn with anger before he willed himself to collect his composure. Seung Mina's predictable protest followed.

"Why would you ask such a question? Are you really that perverted?"

The words struck a cord within him that he thought he would have more control over. Unfortunately, Seung Mina's words and angered expression made things clear to him. She wasn't going to make things easy for him as long as he was around.

Hwang changed the subject hurriedly, regretting ever bringing up the topic. He couldn't help it, though. He was too curious not to know. Still, with the truth at bay, Hwang could concentrate on the real threat.

"I saw that Nightmare has a strange looking sword with him," Hwang began quietly, watching Seung Mina's anger disappear and Siegfried's foreign blue eyes stare back him.

"What did it look like?"

Scratching his chin, Hwang thought about the sword's appearance. "It was red, too large for a human to wield. It had a bat-like shaped handle with a white orb in the middle of its handle. The sword seemed to emit a dark aura."

"Then he's actually done it."

Hwang peered at the blond, disliking the expression that haunted the man's face. Siegfried hunched over, his face construing into a dangerous expression. "He's done what?"

Siegfried met his glance. "Nightmare has constructed a Soul Edge sword for himself," he announced seriously, Seung Mina gapping in shock. "It's not the real Soul Edge sword, but I bet it's made from fragments of it."

"How do you know it's not the real thing?"

Siegfried's eyebrow quirked upwards at Hwang's simple question. "I have the real sword."

This was Hwang's chance to see the legendary sword. "Then where is it?"

To Hwang's dismay, Siegfried shook his head. "I can't reveal that information. If you know and Nightmare gets a hold of you, there's no telling what he would do if he ever retrieved the sword." Siegfried glanced down at Seung Mina. "That means you too, Seung Mina."

Hwang wanted to growl at the blonde. He didn't like the looks he was giving Seung Mina between sentences.

Seung Mina smiled at him. "I guess you're right," she agreed naively, indicating towards her wounded shoulder. "I don't think I'd want one of these ever again."

_This is enough!_

Hwang immediately climbed to his feet and stalked towards a tree. Within seconds, he scaled the tree and perched himself on a supporting branch. Siegfried and Seung Mina looked up at him with curious expressions.

"I'll be look out. Get some rest."

Seung Mina stared up at the darkened sky, the stars twinkling happily from their positions in space. Only a few crickets echoed through the night air. Despite the peacefulness of the night time, Seung Mina felt uneasy. She couldn't sleep.

"If you are looking for redemption, why have you taken this girl as your lover?"

_Why did he ask that?_ she found herself wondering silently, unconcerned with the cold. She leaned against the tree trunk, her thoughts returning to the moment Hwang asked that stupid question. There was something there.

With his eyes narrowed, Seung Mina could had sworn she saw a tinge of jealousy working its way through his infuriated stare. Although Seung Mina hardly budged beneath a hardened stare, she found herself thinking about why this time it bothered her so much.

Seung Mina released an exasperated sigh. Maybe she was thinking about it too hard. After all, life wasn't like a book. _You can't read people like you they're a piece of paper._

"What are you thinking about?"

Seung Mina whipped her head around to find Hwang staring down at her with soft, brown eyes. Before she could yell at him to find his own tree to snore on, Hwang plunked into a seating position next to her. Suddenly, her desire to push him out of her tree vanished, and she just turned her head away to stare out into the night.

"What do you care anyways?" Seung Mina inquired softly. "You've never asked before."

She felt Hwang look at her. Seung Mina stole a glance at her father's most favored student. He met her eyes, his face serious. "I've always cared," he returned indifferently. "It was you who assumed I didn't care." Hwang looked away shyly. "Why do you think I'm always the one to drag you back home? It's safer there for you."

"Safer!" Seung Mina snorted, looking away. "I hate it when you act like you're my spouse or something. If you had things your way, you'd just lock me in the closet so that I would rot like most housewives do."

Hwang snickered. "You'd probably break the door in five seconds."

Seung Mina returned her attention to the young man. "I hate you, you know that?" Before she could say anything more, Hwang was suddenly in her face, his nose inches from her own. She leaned away from his abrupt intrusion, but his hand caught the back of her head and pulled her back to his personal space.

"Well, I like you, Mina," he whispered huskily, his eyes revealing something more than just concern for her.

His spoken words were followed by a passionate kiss to her lips, stealing Seung Mina's breath away. After a moment in lip-lock, Hwang released her briefly to add, "As a matter of fact, I love you." Seung Mina opened her mouth to respond, but he captured her lips again, this time, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, a familiar tickle growing in her womanhood.

The kiss became more passionate as Hwang's hands set to roaming Seung Mina's body, reaching underneath her clothes and rubbing her breasts, stomach, and lower lips. She groaned hungrily as his fingers began to move against her wetness.

"Mina…" Suddenly, Seung Mina found herself on her back, in the bushes, on the floor of the forest, Hwang on top of her, kissing her neck lustfully.

_Did we fall out of the tree?_

Hwang began to kiss her collarbone, running his tongue over the depressions in her body, until his tongue flickered over an uncovered nipple. Seung Mina moaned loudly, her breath becoming shallow while he brought his tongue to her navel.

"Wait…Siegfried might hear us…"

Hwang nipped at her lower lips, earning a gasp. "So?"

Seung Mina reddened at the thought of Siegfried approaching them as they made hot, sweet love. The vision vanished the instant Hwang's mouth reached her wetness, delving into her wet cavern. His pace immediately quickened as she purred seductively, the familiar buzzing of an orgasm beginning to make its way through Seung Mina's body. She dripped relentlessly before her hole widened in Hwang's mouth and a shattering explosion quaked through her tiny body.

As the orgasm began to subside, Seung Mina opened her eyes to see Hwang hovering over her. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Wake—Seung Mina—up—"

Seung Mina blinked in confusion. She felt her body shaking suddenly as her eyes fluttered open again.

Hwang hovered over her, shaking her violently.

"Wake up, blockhead! We have to go!"

Seung Mina blinked, dumbfounded. Did they—

The gentle, loving Hwang instantly vanished when the real Hwang ripped her warm blankets from her small body. Immediately, Seung Mina assumed a fetal position as she tried to keep the cold from overwhelming her body.

Hwang clumsily knocked over the small tent, the cold air making her shiver. "H-hey!" Seung Mina protested feebly, shivering. "What's the problem?"

Siegfried's voice answered her question while Hwang threw her a deadly glare before stalking off to pick up his belongings. "His scent is in the air."

The girl leaned her head back to see where Siegfried was standing. He came into her line of vision, his blond hair hanging down from his head. His blue eyes stared down at her seriously.

"Get up, Mina," he coaxed solemnly, tossing her a coat. Happy for a source of warmth, Seung Mina ignored Siegfried's words and tucked herself into the coat. She stopped shivering soon.

When she peeked out from under the coat, Hwang was standing over her, impatience written all over his face. "Let's go!" he ordered sternly, grabbing the coat with his hand. This time, Seung Mina held on to dear life.

"Let me get dressed! It's too cold!"

Hwang growled threateningly. Seung Mina ignored him—ignored the fact of the fatal imminence approaching—and set to dressing herself. First, she pulled on her trousers over her leggings. Then, she pulled on two long-sleeved shirts before dawning the coat. Last, her boots—

"My goodness!" Hwang reached out to grab her arm, his eyebrow twitching with frustration. Seung Mina almost felt delighted at his anger.

"Look out!"

Seung Mina turned in time to glimpse Siegfried block another sword with his weapon. The huge monster known as Nightmare towered over Siegfried, the reddened eyes beneath the helmet narrowing at the blonde. Seung Mina was so entranced by the armored beast that she forgot to move.

Fortunately, Siegfried hadn't frozen, his weapon batting off Nightmare's strange sword. "Go! Leave me! Get as far away as you can!" Siegfried's order finally registered in Seung Mina's ears. Just as she grabbed her Zambatoh, Hwang scooped her up into his arms.

Seung Mina looked up at him with confused eyes.

"You heard the man! Besides, he's the only one who can defeat Nightmare!"

She couldn't say anything. The only thing she could do was look over Hwang's broad shoulder to see a final glimpse of Siegfried and Nightmare battling each other. As Hwang carried her into an unknown direction, Seung Mina felt tears spring to her eyes, blurring her view of the blond hero.

_Goodbye, Siegfried_.

Siegfried's heart nearly caught in his throat when he felt Nightmare's presence nearing them. Before Siegfried could remember how to breathe, the beast that was once him sprang at them. Although his utmost fear was met at that moment—the second Nightmare's red eyes were upon him—Siegfried thought he would be paralyzed with fright.

But the monster swung at Seung Mina first.

Suddenly, the fear was gone, and the only thing left was Siegfried using every ounce of his speed to cover the distance between Seung Mina's frozen body and Nightmare's swinging weapon. At that point, it didn't matter what his fear was. All he needed to was to protect Seung Mina.

As metal against metal clanged against each other, Siegfried thought of nothing else but to protect her. His very life hung in the web of the world's destruction, the balance of good and evil, and yet, his only desire worth sacrificing for was a girl like Seung Mina. Siegfried knew he was important—he was the main character in a story between good and evil, angels and demons—but it hardly mattered anymore.

"Go! Leave me! Get as far away as you can!"

The words came from nowhere. He really didn't want them to leave. Nightmare had executed an overhead strike. Siegfried barely had enough time to block the monster's strike with his own sword. Quickly, as Nightmare's stunning strength brought Siegfried to his knees, the blond knew he was truly human. As he struggled to fend off the blackened heathen, Siegfried heard the sound of snow crunching, a sign that they had done as he instructed.

They ran.

Seung Mina ran.

With Seung Mina gone, a heartfelt pang settled in Siegfried's heart, and for a moment, Siegfried wondered if Nightmare had actually pierced him somehow. He hated this feeling more than his fear, more than he hated the creature in front of him. In an instant, Siegfried forgot his deepening grief over Seung Mina's flight. The last thought that repeated in his mind remained his hovering concentration.

_Protect them._

Mustering his energy, Siegfried parried Nightmare's fake Soul Edge sword away from his weapon. The armored monster barely staggered backwards before straightening his stance and running at Siegfried. Although the blond was once the nightmare itself, he underestimated Nightmare's speed.

_How long have I been running?_ Hwang silently questioned himself, still sprinting through the forest with Seung Mina in his arms. It was barely dawn when Nightmare roared through their camp. Since then, the sun had moved from its eastward direction, nearing the westward region of the sky. By the way everything looked, Hwang guessed that he had been running for a good two hours.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. Her brown-colored eyes returned his glance, her face tear-stained. Hwang felt a pull on his heart as she looked off into the distance.

He forced himself to look away, not to say anything. If any words passed his lips, Hwang knew he would regret them. He had a way of making Seung Mina feel miserable, even if the words were meant to be kind. It pierced him sometimes to see Seung Mina infuriated with him, not for his actions, but mostly his attitude.

"Hwang."

His name came from Seung Mina's lips. Glancing down again, the girl still looked off into the distance. Instead of the listless glaze over her eyes, Seung Mina's eye were filled with dulled life. She was looking at something ahead.

Both Hwang and Seung Mina gazed ahead to view gray-colored buildings coming into their line of vision. Hwang came to a halt, taking in a sudden intake of breath to relieve his pounding heart from running. The towering buildings ahead meant that there was a city there, maybe a trade point.

A tug at his arm brought Hwang's attention back to Seung Mina's pretty face.

"Maybe we should ignore that place," came her soft voice.

Hwang opened his mouth to protest, but a thought suddenly struck him. If Nightmare defeated Siegfried, the overgrown monster would be heading for them, hoping to cut down more souls to feed his continuous evil. Hwang knew that if they remained in a village or city, Nightmare would find them and kill anyone in his way. After all, Nightmare was known for massacring those simply in the way of his weapon.

After a quiet deliberation, Hwang nodded to her simple implication.

"Let's go around." With Seung Mina next to him, they quickly made their way around the city.

For days, Hwang and Seung Mina traveled together, avoiding cities and villages in hopes of preventing any possible association between them and the innocent citizens. As the sun rose and set day by day, Seung Mina became wary of this habit of hiding like a bum. She wanted to rest for more than a few hours before tiring her feet out within a day of travels. She wished to sit and talk to someone—someone other than Hwang—and laugh and smile. Most of all, she hoped to see a sign of Siegfried, secretly wondering whether his life still pulsed or if Nightmare had sliced his life thread to shreds.

Seung Mina heaved a sigh as she stared into the night sky from the shallow cave they had settled in for camp. Hwang seemed to notice her dismay immediately. She felt his brown eyes upon her as he examined her once-injured shoulder. So many days had passed by that the wound had completely healed, thanks to Hwang's attendance. The muscles were a little weak still, but with slow and deliberate training, Seung Mina was conditioning it back to its original strength.

"We could train again," she heard Hwang say to her, his voice barely a whisper.

She turned to look at him and found their noses almost touching. Instantly, Seung Mina pulled away from him. "Y-yes," she stammered clumsily, trying to compose herself as a blush settled in her cheek. "I haven't trained in some time."

Hwang shifted in his sitting position, taking his eyes off of Seung Mina. She bit her lip as she watched a hurt look cross his handsome face for a split second.

"We'll train as we move," Hwang stated orderly, his expression becoming serious again. Seung Mina nodded.

Silence fell between them. Seung Mina noted that the silence they usually lapsed into was uncomfortable or depressing, but her exhaustion immediately drifted her eyes close to sleep. She guessed that her relationship with Hwang had changed since they had separated from Siegfried. Even though her mind wandered back to Siegfried occasionally, she found herself sharing more and more of her mind with Hwang. They traded a few words here and there, but somehow, Seung Mina felt they had become more open with each other.

"Seung Mina." She looked up to find Hwang staring at her intently. "Do you… think about him a lot?"

Seung Mina smirked. He read her mind. "Not as much as I thought I would," she explained softly, wrapping her arms around her bent legs. "But I wonder if I'll ever see Siegfried again."

"Do you love him?"

Seung Mina's eyes widened at the inquiry. "No!" she exclaimed, suddenly wishing she could take back her thoughts. There was no way she could be that open with Hwang! Her brown eyes drifted away from Hwang's solemn gaze, her arms tightening around her legs in hopes of keeping warm. "Besides, we're not meant for each other."

Hwang seemed amazed at the statement. "How would you know that?"

Sighing, Seung Mina proceeded in explaining the story behind her and Siegfried's encounter in the woods several months ago. Hwang's eyes narrowed when she admitted that they had sex more than once. Soon, his expression softened after she told him about the spirit that inhabited her body and the reincarnation of its husband inside of Siegfried. When she finished her tale, Seung Mina stared more closely at Hwang's guise, hoping to note more than what had already been shown to her.

To her surprise, Hwang reached out and found her hand. He slid closer to her as he held her hand and wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders. Seung Mina peered up at him in confusion. In return, Hwang smiled down at her shyly, his mouth dropping to her ear.

"I know you wouldn't admit being cold," he murmured smoothly, his breath on her skin. She felt her face heat up. He gave her a gentle shake. "Get some sleep. I'll stay awake tonight." Before she could protest, Hwang touched his finger to her lips and shushed her soothingly. "Just sleep. When your shoulder heals up, I'll be sure to claim your tab."

She didn't realize how sleepy she suddenly felt. His warm presence and comforting arms were putting her to sleep! Although she tried to fight it, her sight began blurring as sleep started winning. In spite of drowsiness, Seung Mina surprisingly felt Hwang lean over and kiss her gently on the cheek. She turned her head to look at him, and instead, her lips grazed his soft lips. His breath suddenly hitched, his eyes wide with bewilderment, but Seung Mina was too sleepy to care.

Before the sleep could take over her senses, Seung Mina planted a soft, passionate kiss on Hwang's lips. He responded to the touch, opening his mouth to meet hers. After a few moments, Seung Mina surrendered to the sleep, her head dropping as she broke the sensual kiss.

* * *

**A/N:Ok, so this is a lengthly, feely chapter, but it's just for some plot. **

**If you like this fanfic, read my Soul Calibur Humor Fanfic series! They're funny one-shots of your fav Soul Calibur characters and what they're _really_ like. http/ **


	6. Chapter 6: Where the porridge warms

**Spilled Porridge**

**A/N:** Wow, it's been more than 2 years since I edited this fanfic! Actually, my computer crashed, so I lost a lot of data…But now that I have time, expect more updates!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Her kiss made him dizzy with desire as she immediately dozed off in his arms a moment later. Hwang wanted to wake her up to continue, but he knew it would be a futile effort. She was as exhausted as he was.

As they traveled endlessly throughout the many forests and cities, Hwang began to see a change between their relationship. No longer was Seung Mina fighting to show her independence and strength; instead, they were working together, switching nights for look out and sharing meals together. Some days, they even conversed over small matters. Still, the sad look in her eyes made his heart ache.

Was she lying when she said she wasn't in love with that blonde?

Hwang peered at the sleeping woman. She truly was beautiful, her cheeks rosy from the fire's heat, her breath passing through her mouth and nose softly. He wanted her all to himself, but everything seemed to work against them.

_Will she ever be mine?_ Hwang couldn't answer the question. He desperately wished God would send him a sign to tell him all his efforts and buried emotions were worth the hardship.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts, Hwang began to think of the current situation him and his beloved were in. So far, he had not sensed any other persons on his trail since they fled the scene with Siegfried and Nightmare. Although Nightmare was after the sword that only Siegfried knew anything about, something still nagged Hwang. In the back of his mind, he knew that Seung Mina wasn't safe from the walking demonic armor. There was something deeper going on here.

A twig snapping made Hwang whirl his head in the direction of the sound. After a moment of silence, Hwang's hand unsheathed his blade, his arm swinging to decapitate the person next to him. Fortunately, the brown-haired man stopped his assault a hair before the stranger's throat with his own weapon.

"I see your senses are still superb," remarked a familiar voice from beside him, amber eyes meeting his own. Hwang blinked in surprise before recognizing the person.

"Well, you did have a nasty habit of making your presence known," retorted another voice from near the fire. Hwang noticed Xianghua across the flames.

Maxi simply laughed. "It makes it more fun when the enemy knows you're there. That way, they can get ready." He stood to his full height, his eyes trained on Hwang's indifferent face. "Hello, friend. Did you miss us?" As Hwang sheathed his sword, the pirate peered more closely at the woman sound asleep in his arms. "My, who is this damsel, Hwang? Is she your woman?"

Hwang merely stared into the fire. "This is my master's daughter," he answered flatly, hoping not to hear an earful from Maxi. He really disliked how the pirate made a big deal about anything, especially any women he was seen near. To change the subject, Hwang steered his eyesight onto Xianghua.

"Xianghua," he replied, garnering her attention from across the fire, "where is Kilik? Does he not travel with you?"

"Of course I do!" Hwang turned to see Kilik approach him, his goofy grin meeting them. The young man joined Xianghua, laying his beloved staff behind them. The Chai glanced at him affectionately as his arm snaked around her shoulders. Kilik stared at Hwang with amusement. "I believe you didn't answer his question, Hwang."

The former military soldier closed his eyes, trying to keep a pounding headache at bay. It seemed that the traveling trio did not know the weight of their circumstances. When he opened his amber eyes, he found Kilik chatting with Xianghua as Maxi warmed his calloused hands at the fire. Hwang sighed deeply.

Nothing seemed to change since they had stumbled across each other several months before in Peking. Even though Nightmare was supposedly dead and the Soul Edge shards were just a mere legend, the three companions—Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi—journeyed different lands, training and hoping to find a place to call home. Upon arriving in Peking, Hwang had befriended them for the short time he was present in the large city. Once he bade them farewell, he was off to the next big city, looking to find Seung Mina.

Now seeing them again, Hwang felt himself surrounded by the warmth of other people both him and Seung Mina craved desperately. It seemed like years since he had been around other human beings. As Maxi and Kilik argued about who was going to hunt for dinner, Hwang felt the corners of his lips tug into a soft smile. He really, really missed them.

Movement in his lap signaled Seung Mina's awakening, bringing Hwang's attention to the girl in his arms. Her brown eyes slowly opened as she sat up, disoriented. She rubbed her eyes—rather cutely, Hwang noted—before she let her hands drop. As she noticed Maxi, Kilik, and Xianghua, an alarmed expression plastered onto her face. Hwang reached out and gave the girl an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder. At first, he felt her muscles tense, but as he held his hand on her shoulder, she relaxed against his touch.

"Seung, it's ok," Hwang encouraged softly, watching her turn a questioning eye onto him. He smiled to show his agreement. "These are some companions of mine."

"That settles it!" Both Hwang and Seung Mina swung their attention to the infuriated Chai, her sword glinting dangerously in the fire light. She narrowed her hardened eyes at Maxi, then Kilik. "You both are hunting! I am tired of your arguing!"

Hwang glanced at both of his male companions. Kilik gulped. Maxi looked somewhat stunned.

"But, my dear Xianghua—"

Xianghua glared menacingly at Maxi, making him tense with fear. "That wasn't a request, Maxi," she growled lowly, baring her teeth. "If I hear another word, I will disconnect you from your bottom."

This time, Maxi gulped in fear.

Both men stood up wordlessly, making good distance between them and the angered Xianghua. As they disappeared into the forest, Hwang heard Maxi and Kilik argue again.

"She's so bossy! Why do you love her?"

"Hey, don't talk about my woman like that, or I'll leave you out here."

"Don't expect me to help you cook then."

"Hmph!"

Hwang chuckled at the lighthearted argue between the two friends. He really, really missed this. Going into hiding had made them lose contact with other human beings, and as much as Hwang _loved_ civilians, he realized that he took companionship for granted sometimes.

"So…"

Seung Mina lifted her head towards him, merely a few inches from his face. Her rosy lips parted, her brown eyes meeting his own with something akin to desire. Hwang couldn't tear his eyes away as he returned her gaze. He felt her hand find purchase on the nape of his neck, gently massaging the tense muscles at the area. Timidly, Seung Mina gave him a smile that made Hwang almost melt into her.

"Ahem!" Both of the young warriors blinked, turning their heads in Xianghua's direction. The Chai held her hand up to mouth, covering it, but the emotion in her eyes expressed silent laughter. "I suppose, Hwang, you've been busy?"

Hwang felt himself blush underneath the simple statement. As much as he wanted to admit that Seung Mina made him feel certain things—things that he did not want to feel, especially when she was cradled in his lap—Hwang felt there was a barrier he couldn't cross. After all, this mission he was originally given did not include seducing her. It was to bring her home.

As the burning blush of embarrassment dissolved from his visage, Hwang quickly composed himself, calmly moving Seung Mina from his lap to a seat beside him. Seung Mina did not complain as she was moved, and thankfully, Hwang preferred it that way. The less she talked, the less opportunities for Hwang to watch those pretty lips become devoured by his own.

He turned his attention towards his friend instead, ignoring the tantalizing movement of Seung Mina as she stretched her body. "What brings you guys out here anyways?" Hwang asked his foreign friend seriously.

Xianghua knelt in front of the fire, tilting her head to the side to look at them thoughtfully. The perpetual child-like smile she wore faltered very slightly at the question. "You know, Nightmare is still around," she answered solemnly, a trouble look coming into her eyes.

"I know."

The surprise in Xianghua's eyes betrayed her smiling guise. She stared at them in amazement before asking, "Since when? We just received this information a moon before coming here."

Hwang's eyes wandered to the girl next to him as they traded troubled expressions. It appeared that Nightmare's presence was something new, even to the rest of the world. The new information did not sit well with Hwang, especially since his representation of the Army meant he had to defend his home country against the monster. Seung Mina seemed to understand this piece of news as well, the implications in her eyes, before she nodded towards him.

Returning his gaze to Xianghua, he frowned more deeply. "We ran into Nightmare a while ago," he started, recalling the past few months. "He was after Siegfried, the possessor of Soul Embrace." Hwang distained the blonde as he conjured the story from memory.

The Chai simply nodded in his direction before turning her eyes onto the fire, deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, Xianghua returned her brown-eyed gaze to Hwang. "We need to share information," she announced seriously. "You know how it goes. We know one thing through the military, but you know another thing through the encounter. If you are willing, we need to know everything about your involvement with that walking beast up until this point."

Hwang nodded. He remembered how militant Xianghua could be once something posed a danger to her peoples. The change in her attitude was something he learned through their brief meeting in Peking.

"We can talk after we eat," Xianghua suddenly supplied, indicating towards the two warriors returning, holding something in their hands as they chattered happily about its hunt. Xianghua's lips broke into a smile. "I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please bear with me as I start to update again! Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
